Life is Hard
by fluffydog241
Summary: College can be hard. Especially if your ex boyfriend is sending you death threats. Can a certain hanyou help a certain miko through these times? I/K M/S


I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from it. All rights go to the true owner.

Summary: In a world where demons and humans live together, Kagome is a high school graduate just entering her college years with her best friend Sango. What they don't know is an old ex-boyfriend of Kagome has become her stalker. Can a certain Hanyou protect her from events that are caused by this ex-lover?

It was the first day of fall, and the first day of trouble, two girls were on their way to Shikon University, to set up their dorm. Sango Tai, a fierce, brave, beautiful woman, and Kagome Higurashi, a shy, Kind, but a woman who speaks her mind. "Kags, hey wake up..." feeling the poke on her face kagome swatted Sango's finger away. "I'm up sango...why are you waking me up, we still have an hour to go-" looking up at the huge campus infront of her, Kagome blushed. "An hour away are we?" Sango chuckled and took Kagome's arm tugging her out the car.

"Miroku, come on you pervert leave her alone." Inuyasha watched his friend flirt with an uninterested brunette. "Oh, my friend I understand now, you want to have fun with miss ... miss-" the brunette rolled her eyes and walked away from the two. "Let's go pervert." Inuyasha grabbed his pervert of a friend, and walked towards the main building.

Kagome and Sango walked down the long hallway of dorms ignoring all the whistles from men. "Room 213, huh?" They looked at the dorm beside them and sighed. "We have been walking for so long and we are only as 105." Kagome managed out before sighing. "You ladies need any help?" A young man who looked like he was in his early twenties, with long silver hair and a moon crescent on his forehead, asked sending a small smile towards them. "Oh gosh yes! We have been looking for our dorm for so long, we have dorm 213, but as you can see we are only at 105!" Sango moaned looking up at the man . " Oh, that's because we are on the first floor, but your dorm is upstairs!" The man smiled at them. "I can take you there, follow me. By the way my name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, this is my third year." He lead them down the hallway to the stairs. " I am Sango Tai, and this is Kagome Higurashi, as you can tell we are ignorant, stupid, first years!" Sango laughed out. "Ignorant, yes, but stupid, na. Everyone is confused on their first day!" Sesshomaru assured them and smiled warmly stopping infront of dorm 213. "Well here is your dorm, I will see you around miss Tai, and miss Higurashi!" He waved goodbye and walked away. "For the moment of truth!" Kagome said scared unlocking the dorm and opening the door slowly. Once the door was open her scared face turned into a disappointed one. "You have got to be kidding me, it's ugly!" Sango screamed in disgust. Walking in Kagome noticed the cheap floor, and ugly walls. "Remind me to just rent an apartment next time." They said in unision.

-meanwhile-

"Inuyasha, since we are settled in, can we grab some grub for my tubs?" Miroku started patting his stomach. "Yes, but what are you, five?" Inuyasha looked at his friend laughing at his choice of words. " Whatever lets just get ready and go." Miroku said rolling his eyes. InuYasha walked into their huge bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Long silver hair that fell gently on his shoulders, nice muscles that were visable because of his muscle shirt, a tan, dashing amber eyes, and a pair a cute puppy ears that twitched here and there. Someone might say he was hot, but he only saw himself as a useless half breed. Sighing, InuYasha left the bathroom, fetched his keys, and followed miroku to the car.

"Sango I'm hungry!" Kagome whined throwing the book she was reading at her friend. "I can cook some-" Sango started"No!" Kagome cut in. "Fine, how about something from the steak house we saw while coming here?" Sango bargained. "Yes!" Kagome jumped up dancing around weirdly happy. "You are such a kid sometimes, but around other you are so shy..." sango mumbled to herself while grabbing the keys to the car. "I will meet you in the car Kay?" Sango told Kagome. "Sure, just got to Change out of this!" Kagome walked into the bedroom and checked herself out in the tall mirror. Wavy black hair stopping at her mid back, curvy figure, and striking brown eyes that you could get lost in. Feeling satisfied she met up with her friend at the car.

"Inu baby!" Kikyo said happily running up to InuYasha before they left the parking lot. "Hey kikyo, I told you not to call me that we're not dating anymore remember?" InuYasha said blushing noticing the two girls at the car beside him giggling at his nickname. "Aw, but I love that name, where are you headed?" Kikyo said smiling.Away from you" he grunted stepping in the passenger seat. " by the way pervert where are we headed?" Inuyasha said poking his friend. "Feudal steak house" was his only reply. InuYasha's eyes lit up as his mood suddenly became better.

"How many?"..."two" Kagome replied as the lady lead them to their seats, and handed them menus. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" The lady asked. "Cokes for both of us." Kagome answered while the lady nodded and walked away. Two men walked in. One with long silver hair and puppy ears, and one with short hair. Kagome eyed the silver haired one then blushed noticing he was doing the same. Once they were seated another pair of two men walked in. Once she saw the next pair her eyes widened. It was Naraku, her ex, and another man. "Sango...look" Kagome said shakily noticing naraku was now walking over to them. "Fuck... Kagome stay silent." Sango ordered.

"Ah, Kagome it was been a long time, have you missed me?"


End file.
